


石膏情人

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: “用双手赐予其模具，用温情与低语让石膏水缓缓沸腾，用亲吻和爱抚让血丝攀附钢筋。你的目光触碰那空洞冰冷的眼神，就如同汹涌海浪撞击礁石的尖顶。于是在此一隅你是造物主，折下肋骨磨成石灰。你是美神的信徒，怀恋美的启蒙铸造无机物的肉体。你又是可怜的伊甸之蛇，直到被终生诅咒也不愿啃咬禁果。”
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal, Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 西葡
Kudos: 4





	石膏情人

**Author's Note:**

> 弟弟爱上了酷似哥哥的石膏像

1  
安东尼奥有过一个哥哥，可惜未来得及成年。

他们有着相似的面容和同样的绿色眼睛——如同大多数同胞兄弟。而就性格而言二者似乎截然相反，安东尼奥活泼好动，蹿个不停，每天光从房内到花园的几次往返都能让小径寸草不生；而佩德罗，或许是因为身体原因，沉静到“让人觉得不像是个男孩”，眼角那一颗泪痣又给他添了些许忧郁的气质。  
就像诗人一般，对，诗人。

如果佩德罗能捱过成年前的那场大病，安东尼奥觉得他定会成为一位了不起的诗人——完全不亚于佩索阿和安德拉德，因为少时读到他们的某几首诗时他总是会想到佩德罗，而想到佩德罗的时候，却无法从中找到哪怕一首诗来形容。安东尼奥还曾幻想过佩德罗穿着科英布拉大学特色的黑袍弹唱法朵的模样，因为自己很喜欢他垂眼的神情，可是科英布拉法朵的主旋律总是爱情，如此看来，还是里斯本的法朵更适合他一点——沉浸于忧伤与思念的咏叹之中。  
但这也并不能完全说通，因为在回忆里佩德罗似乎并没有思念过任何人。

佩德罗是怎么样的，实际上安东尼奥已经无法细致地去回忆了。哥哥病逝的时候自己才不到十八岁，失去亲人的痛苦如涌潮般将他冲击裹挟，阴云笼罩着这个不幸的家庭，久久不能散去，直到安东尼奥代替他被艺术大学录取，阳光似乎才重新漏了进来。

他还记得些什么？记得佩德罗因生理泪水粘连在一起的睫毛；因为发热所以红得非常不自然的脸，就像恋人面颊上的艳云，只是不知该用何种情话才能让其如此羞涩，而咳在袖口或衣领处的血迹就像小小方帕绣着石榴花（他很遗憾自己总是用美好的意象来比喻残忍的东西）；被自己拉着奔跑后剧烈的喘#息声；还有那时常像是在凝视着些什么的目光——自己循其而望却发现空无一物；记得那几句话，让自己安静，略显刻薄把自己气出眼泪的嘲讽，却又安慰自己别担心。还有呢？在天气较好的午后，坐在旧轮胎和麻绳捆成的秋千上，双腿不成调地一晃又一晃，漫不经心地翻着膝上的旧书，而自己则在不远处摆弄着自己的金属小车，布缝公牛或者花公鸡什么的，口中念念有词，忘我地沉浸在孩童所能编造出的故事之中。  
然后佩德罗开始打盹，“啪嗒——”一声书落在了地上，安东尼奥就去捡，他记得风哗啦哗啦吹了好几页，皮格马利翁的故事撞入眼帘——出于寂寞与理想的雕塑家倾注了自己的全部精力、热情与爱恋雕琢出自己理想中完美女子的塑像，当雕塑最终完成时，他爱上了自己的作品，终日拥抱、亲吻它，可是雕像终究是冰冷的、无生命的雕像……  
真是奇怪的故事。  
缺乏耐性的孩子没有继续看下去，而是拽着麻绳爬上了旧轮胎，坐在了佩德罗旁侧，让他靠在自己身上——这样的举动总是让小男孩兀地生出些自豪感，不亚于将自己代入将公主护在身后斩杀恶龙的小骑士，不过这自豪感也并未持续多久——他也睡了过去。

那个午后的风实在是太轻柔，蝴蝶可以稳稳当当地在花丛中扑棱着翅膀，发光的碎屑无声地簌簌洒落。所以安东尼奥做了一个流淌着蜜与奶的梦，他梦见佩德罗变成了一尊用蛋奶酥做成的雕像，眼瞳是透明的绿提子，圆溜溜的果核嵌于其中，香甜的奶油抹出柔软的嘴唇，嗜甜如命的自己便忍不住品尝了起来，奶油粘在嘴唇如同生涩的接吻，迫不及待啃咬面颊，酥皮化于舌尖不吝余甜，樱桃果酱从创口温柔地流出，美味地让人落泪……

梦的结局是安东尼奥的口水流了佩德罗一个肩头，被恶狠狠嘲笑了的胞弟还是执拗地觉得哥哥的嘴唇是蛋奶酥味的，等着吧，总有一天自己会尝到的。

可惜那天并没有来临，少年的小小愿望随记忆一同缓缓褪色。淡忘与自我疗愈才是人类的本能，长情则是浪漫主义诗人的空想与自我标榜。

2  
“嗨，安东尼奥，这次的人像石膏雕塑你做得怎么样了？”  
带着笑意的声音打断了男人的神游。他回过头，看清楚来者的面容后猛然松了口气，也露出了笑容。  
“弗朗吉，你吓死我了，我还以为我浪费时间又被教授发现了。”  
“有什么好怕的，你可是在他的演讲会上睡着过的学生，还坐在第一排呢。”金发男人环视四周，对房间内的脏乱程度啧啧惊叹，他轻巧地越过满地的薄铁片和乱堆的石膏粉袋子，走到窗边，推开了窗户。“哇……你这家伙，不会还没开始吧？”  
“唉，别提了……”安东尼奥苦笑着摆了摆手，作品上交的期限就快结束，可是他毫无灵感。

往日在完整的人像雕塑上，他们总是模仿前人，不带太多感情地插片、洒水、分模、加钢筋与合模，以精准的计算和规定好的步骤追求形似。而这次突然被要求彻彻底底的原创作品，如此难得的机会让所有学生们都沸腾了起来——他们终于有机会展现自己的审美与追求。却让安东尼奥感到苦恼。

人们总是有对于美的理想，或许是诞生于涌潮与漂亮的大贝壳之间的维纳斯；或许是为圣兽紧紧跟随着的戴安娜，她垂眸自箭筒抽出箭的模样既有着迷人的宁静又含着英气；或许是戴着常青藤花冠、拿着葡萄的迈娜德，痴狂疯癫地追随着喝得醉醺醺的酒神狄奥尼索斯……或许恰恰便是爱人的脸庞，每唇齿相欢一次，这份美就会加深一分。

而任安东尼奥如何去感受，也无法瞥得理想中的美。  
这实在太奇怪了，不是吗？这片土地上可不缺少美丽的人像，将果酒斟满，去逛一逛，弗拉明戈舞者踏着干净利落的舞步，却足够让人感受到缠绵着的火热与激情；夜幕之下的吉普赛女郎，有着灵巧得像鸽子一般的双足；奔牛节的深巷，狂奔着的冒险者们与死亡共舞的神情是那般迷人……这些难道都不够吗？

或许在安东尼奥的脑海中确实存在着“美”的身影，或许“美”早已经在他无意识的时候对他进行了启蒙——掺着些朦胧不清的光影和柔软得如同奶油般的芳香。可是当他想要去穷窥时，只觉得怅然若失。

“喂，安东尼，如果实在不知道雕刻什么的话，就雕塑你自己的模样吧。”

“诶？”他疑惑地抬起了那双橄榄绿的眼睛。  
“‘爱自己是一生浪漫的开端’，况且你的确熟悉你自己的身体，不是吗？”

3  
实际上并非如此。  
安东尼奥并不熟悉自己的身体——他并不习惯、并不太关注、也并不甚喜欢自己的模样。

那是怎样的身体呢？睡不着的他回想起好友的建议，从床上爬了起来，拉开积了层薄灰的半边柜门，他记得这后边有镜子。镜子，这个词总是让他感到莫名且轻微的不安，总让他想起锐利的边角，一股冷冽的气息似乎就渗透在字母与字母之间，总给他这种错觉：拼读的时候如果不够小心，双唇会被割伤。

借着窗外漏进的光，他开始细细端详镜中的人影：微蜷的褐色短发，高挺的鼻梁，眉毛的颜色很浓，如同用炭笔涂抹却丝毫不会显得粗犷，腰肢挺拔——将他划归斗牛士一列也不为过。不得不承认，如果无生命的灰色取代深色的的皮肤，被血肉包裹着的白骨变成插在石膏中的钢筋，变成雕塑的身体也能勉强称得上是一件艺术品。  
那么眼睛呢？雕塑的眼睛总是惨白地凸起在深邃的眼窝之中，似乎是无法战胜的一大败笔，然而如若有了闪烁着灵动色泽的双眼——雕像就不再会是雕像。

可他并不该去观察自己的眼睛，在略暗淡的光线之下这双眼眸，就仿佛不可承受一日的阳光，发酵出些怅然和哀伤。  
他被这眼睛迷住了。  
透过这双眼睛能看到自己迷茫的神情，不自觉就抬起了手。那么就该有偏长的眼睫在绿色上织出一层薄薄的影，因为他离他这么近，精力旺盛而注意力不集中的男孩却得以细致观察。  
他仿佛能清晰听到两种错轨的呼吸声，他仿佛能预料到对方嘲笑自己发呆的蠢样子，自己回过神来后退几步，后知后觉脸在发烫。而鸟鸣声总是那么温柔。

他在镜中看到了一双不属于自己的眼睛，又在这双不属于自己的眼睛中看到了自己。  
原来自己是这副模样。  
这时他才意识到许多年已经过去，除了少年时凝视佩德罗的眼睛，他一直没有再认真照过任何镜子。

4  
那就雕刻自己的模样吧。

用双手模糊出人形。沿着泥塑的高点嵌入薄薄的铁皮，轻轻喷些温热的碱水，分着几次泼洒石膏粉与水，一遍比一遍稠，要留心，每遍各个地方的厚度得尽量相同，晾干后一点一点地分开几半儿石膏模。  
手，腿，胸腹，头颅，温柔细致地描摹每一个冰冷的弧度，灰白的模块干涸着，用钢筋撑出畸形的骨。而后将几块模拼合起来，边缘处以裹上石膏水的麻丝缝合。

等待晾干那不短的时间里，安东尼奥常常望着空荡荡的石膏模，露出略显迷茫的神情。

接下来将它倒置，将流动着的灰白血肉注入，汩汩的声音恍如鲜血缓缓沸腾，最后将底座填满、弄平。白日的阳光与夜间的风让水汽缓缓蒸腾，就仿佛是细微且无声的呼吸。

“今天怎么和我来喝酒了？”弗朗西斯撑着头，与安东尼奥碰了个杯，“这几天都没有见到你。我担心你睡死在工作室里呢。”  
“因为马上要上交作品了嘛。”安东尼奥伸了个懒腰，不好意思地笑了笑。  
“所以你的作品呢？完成得怎么样了？”  
“差不多了，只差今天晚上回去把模具敲碎。”  
“恭喜，到时候你可要请我这个提建议的人再好好喝一杯。”  
“当然。”安东尼奥爽朗地笑笑，灌了一杯酒后，露出了若有所思的神情，“实际上……我有点紧张……”  
“哈？不会吧。”弗朗西斯放下酒杯，颇有些大惊小怪风味地望向他。心大无边的安东尼奥一说紧张，同样擅长于浑水摸鱼的好友也开始思考自己是否也该紧张一点了。  
“嗯……并不是因为提交作品。”他不好意思地挠了挠头，“有点奇怪，想到要把模具敲碎、看到成品我就挺紧张的。”  
“你这是什么表情，太好笑了吧安东尼奥！就和要见恋人的中学小男生一样。”弗朗西斯忍俊不禁，“紧张，这太奇怪了，你又有什么好紧张的，难道不该是它紧张吗？……你用你的模样赋予它同样英俊的面容与强壮的躯体，你用你的双手制造出了诞育其的子#宫，你精心调制的石膏水与碱水是充盈其间的羊#水，你的指尖在它的身躯上游离，倾注的灵气与审美追求便是通过脐带传输的营养物，今夜你就要用凿子把模具敲碎，碎裂的声音就是它的第一声啼哭……”法国人偶尔兴致上来，总是不吝啬讲究的排比和灵巧的比喻，“你看，是你创造了它……”

是安东尼奥创造了它。

安东尼奥抛开凿子，踩着碎裂满地的模具，站在自己的雕塑跟前。  
月光在它灰色的肌肤上流淌了一层浅淡的苍白，于静谧之中显得有些冷凉。它是垂着眼的，眉头微微蹙着，唇角却带着细微的上扬——这确实有些奇怪，因为安东尼奥很少露出这样的神情。含蓄，温和，又莫名让人有一种无法言说的感伤，仿佛奄奄一息的蝴蝶轻轻振着翅，两三滴露珠从美丽的花纹上坠下，碎在手心。

他愣怔了一会，不知不觉也轻轻皱起了眉，垂着眼，要穷窥某种秘密般凑近雕塑那无生气与血色的唇。  
他似乎听到了向晚的潮声在脑海内涨退，掺杂着绝对称不上温柔的呼唤声。

“安东尼奥……安东尼奥……”自己该雀跃地回过头。

在这没有灯光的工作室内，满地满地都是破碎的石膏块与布满划痕的薄铁片，窗户的插销坏着，所幸在这个季节风过分迟缓，又不幸晨间与夜里的差别是那样的大，窗框上的漆皮褪色被剥离，袒露出等待红锈攀附的铁。

这里可看不到海。那潮声不过是自己的心跳。  
于是他在雕塑冰冷的唇上落下了一个轻轻的吻。

5  
我们未曾听过无意间创造了美的人被美反噬的故事，那位皮格马利翁不喜欢塞浦路斯的凡间女子又感到寂寞，怀揣着对美与爱的渴望雕刻了一座美丽的象牙少女像，并与其深深相恋，这本就是带着强烈目的性。哪个正常的男性会迷恋自己的雕塑呢？那般懵懂又热烈，教人想起迷恋自己倒影的水仙花少年，可是那喀索斯也是被众神施术——他伤透了女神厄科的心，至今她的回声还流连于高山与森林。  
那么是谁对安东尼奥施了术呢？

让他拒绝上交自己的作品，让他的目光难以离开它哪怕一秒，不自觉又虔诚地亲吻，从额头到眼角稍作停顿——仿佛那儿有一滴泪水等待自己揩去。让他擒住它的腰，凑近它的胸膛，想要听到什么吗？又能听到些什么呢？石膏雕像可不需要人类的爱抚，所有温情都显得荒谬又可笑，亲昵只会让粉末簌簌落下，爱只会加速它的磨损与毁灭。某种炽热的情愫升温，立刻被雕像那空洞冰冷的目光碎裂。安东尼奥该清楚，他并不再是那个分不清生和死、紧握着逝者的手不肯放开的少年。然而……

6  
“安东尼奥！安东尼奥！”  
平时里总是优雅温和的弗朗西斯粗暴地敲着好友工作室的门，声音里带着些崩溃。  
躺在满地狼藉中的安东尼奥迷迷糊糊地揉着眼起身，腿被某块石膏碎片硌了一晚上，痛得他“嘶——”了一声，好在被砸碎的酒瓶被扔在远处，否则可能还会被割出血。  
这是雕塑完成后的第五天。

“怎么了……弗朗吉……”老旧的门“吱呀”被拉开，头晕脑胀的安东尼奥迅速被弗朗西斯揪住了衣领。  
“你还问我怎么了？作品没有交，课也没有去上，信息也没回，打了你几十个电话没接，我还以为你出了什么意外……你怎么这副颓废样子？”金发男人一开始情绪还略显激动，后来缓缓平息，他看到安东尼奥微蜷的头发纠结在一起，新生的胡茬，空气中弥漫着一股隔夜的酒味，实在不甚美妙。他撒开手，走进乱七八糟的房间，看到摆在正中央的雕塑，瞬间愣在了原地，而后带着些难以置信与悲悯的神情回头望向自己的好友。

“这么多年过去了，你还在怀念他、为他感到悲伤吗？”

“哈？他？他是谁？弗朗西斯你在说什么啊？这明明是按照我的样子雕刻的呀。”安东尼奥的表情非常困惑。

“别开玩笑了，安东尼奥，虽然我只见过他几面——你还记得吗？因为我们两个在一起总是太闹了，会影响到他休息，所以很少在你家玩。可是他的这种神情我是绝对忘不了的……”

那个少年坐在秋千上，或者靠在房前的楼梯上，一手握着栏杆。因为漂亮的脸蛋（真奇怪，明明是相似的面容，安东尼奥却很难让自己这么印象深刻，更别提使用这个形容词）和显得有些早熟的温和神情，看上去聪明狡猾，他的嘲讽话常常惹得安东尼奥满脸通红，弗朗西斯便替自己的好友反唇相讥，或许是自己家乡的讽刺话太深奥，那个少年总是反应不过来。直到第二天安东尼奥才会来替哥哥传话——这个分不清敌友的叛徒，真教人无奈。  
他记得这些，他能记很久，因为那个少年身上有着能让艺术家铭记终生的东西——那种易碎的美感，那笑容，那轻轻皱着的眉头，正如同这座雕像，唯独少了那种带着怅然、如海浪般将人牵引进去的目光。有了目光雕塑就不能被称作雕塑。

“这并不是你，安东尼，这是你用自己的模样幻想出的，本该长大却夭折了的佩德罗。”

是安东尼奥最初的、已经被淡忘的关于美的启蒙。

7  
那天夜晚安东尼奥做了一个梦。

在梦里，爬满青苔的墓碑被雷电击中，墓园里的刺花与荆棘为自己让出了一条小径。他背着铲子，挖开那湿重的土壤，腐朽的棺木攀满色彩鲜艳的毒菇，轻易地就被自己掀开，他见到了一直想见的人。厚厚的铅粉覆盖住钻出翅虫的面颊，迷迭香和鼠尾草的气息遮掩了腐烂的臭气，花瓣似的双唇瘫软着，似乎刚刚吃下半个柑橘，他闭着眼，自己则揽过他的腰，凑近他的耳边轻唤，似乎想要把他从几年的沉睡中唤醒，后来自己等不及了，握着他的手腕起舞，于舞中，被露水打湿了的佩德罗的头发晃动着，仿佛就要苏醒过来。

最后自己搂着他躺在草丛之间，残破的衣物被#龘#褪下。甜腻的味道缓缓发酵，他紧闭的双眼藏住了目光中的水色荡漾，枯朽的声带掩盖了一声又一声低低的叹息。  
发亮的甲虫被惊动，在原地徘徊。

就在颤着声音说出“我爱你”的同时，安东尼奥醒了过来。  
他坐在原地，迷茫地发了一会呆。又转过头，愣怔地看着房间中央的那尊雕塑，它恰恰与梦里那个人影重合了轮廓。  
它的目光那般空洞，就像冰冷的手术刀，将自己解#剖，又像冰冷的、明晃晃的镜子，让自己看到了自己那颗畸形到可怕的心脏，不能被宽恕的爱。他已然瞥到了疯狂的端倪。

年少的心动是多么可怕，甚至未被发觉、以为被淡忘，实际上早已经在潜意识里打下了不可磨灭的烙印。可是少年人又多么容易心动，这实在太残忍了。

他开始怨恨，怨恨起这座雕塑，仿佛是它让自己在年少时乱了心神，仿佛是它对自己进行了最初的、关于美与爱的启蒙，仿佛是它与死神预谋许久、用疾病带走了佩德罗，仿佛是它想要取代躺在棺木中的那人在自己心中的位置，仿佛是它让自己如此迷恋、如此痴狂……

仿佛是它在折磨自己。

于是他拿起了桌旁的锤子，狠狠地抬起了手，就像吃掉一块蛋奶酥，用尽全力地去砸毁这座雕塑。先斩#断本该柔软的腰肢，再砸下#龘#四肢，恶狠狠地敲碎胸#龘#膛，而后是那张皱着眉、垂着眼并微笑着的脸庞。

他是那么不顾一切地想要摧毁这座雕塑，竟然没有察觉到温热的液体溅到自己的脸上，缓缓淌入自己的嘴唇里，那咸腥的味道。  
等回过神来，满地都是残破的躯#龘#体。

竟不知在何时，这座雕塑的钢筋变成了白骨，石膏变成了血肉，那张残破不堪的脸上，深邃眼窝中不再是苍白空洞的突起，而是两颗绿色的宝石，不过正在循着裂隙缓缓破碎。那目光，不知是因为重逢含着笑意，还是因为诀别带着悲伤。  
而自己的脸上，手上，与白色的衬衣上，都是樱桃果酱般的血迹。

fin

是否是安东尼奥发觉爱的一瞬间佩德罗有了生命？是否是被打碎的一瞬间佩德罗苏醒了过来？  
安东尼奥也不清楚，他一直，一直没有再翻那本旧书，也从来没有看完皮格马利翁的故事。


End file.
